Price Of Beauty
Price of Beauty is the eighth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts, and also the first one in the South Coast district. Characters introduced: *Johnny Kyle (Miss Blue Coasts organizer) *Salma Harrison (Miss Blue Coasts candidate) *Julep Montgomery (Kyle's mother) *Elizabeth Perkins (Gary's murdered ancestor) Case Background Jerry Bryar and the player were assigned for surveillance at the first round of Miss Blue Coasts, a beauty pageant to crown the most beautiful woman in the city. Jerry was deeply against the event and supported the protesters. However, the protesters were not rioting but anyway someone threw a glass bottle at Catherine Reymods (one of the contestants) while she was walking on the runway and killed her. The team heard from Susan Kingston (South Coast's commander) that Catherine had more money than she could justify and that she had also some ties to a rich woman from the district called Julep Montgomery. They decided to add that to their investigation and went to Julep's office, where she said that Catherine was her assistant. They later found out that Julep was actually Kyle Montgomery's estranged mother and also one of the co-owners of Montgomery Publication House. George Nearnight said to the player that Kyle had fallen out with his parents some time ago and had never talked to them ever since. The player also found out that someone had left a letter for Catherine saying that she should "give up on the pageant" because she wasn't going to win. The handwriting belonged to Salma Harrison, one of the contestants. When she was asked about this, she said it had nothing to do with beauty and that she was not going to win either. Moreover, Salma sent an anonymous letter to Julep Montgomery asking what her true intentions regarding the pageant were. Jerry was revealed to have some sort of connection to one of James Robert's cousins and that it reminded him of his estranged father. The killer turned out to be Norma Sanders, another contestant in the pageant who hated Cathy. Actually, she didn't want to kill her but just to sabotage her runway. She hadn't realized that throwing a broken bottle at her could actually get her dead and the Court sentenced her to 5 years in jail with weekly psychological sessions for a minimum of 2 years and parole in 3 years. The next day, Julep had somehow found out that her son was now working in South Coast. She showed up at the police HQ and said she wanted to talk to Kyle. He said he wouldn't talk to her in private for his own safety and even mentioned that he hadn't seen his parents for more or less than 12 years. Trying to prove Julep was a bad person, Kyle insisted on investigating her office only to find a secret microphone implanted there by Salma Harrison. However, the only thing the team got from interrogating her was some interesting chemistry between her and Kyle. She was arrested but released a few days afterwards and said that the recordings from Julep's office would help her catch some criminal and that she feared for herself so she wouldn't speak about the recordings' contents. Since Thomas Ravens had accidentally erased all of the data in the microphone (being this his second slip after his unability to do something about the security breach), Chief Nearnight booked him a one-week-training-holiday in Guam with some CIA officers to get him instructed in his job so that he wouldn't keep handicapping the whole team. The Chief also revealed that the old murder Gary Perkins had been investigating had taken place in South Coast, so Hans Rougel started rummaging through the files to find something about it. He found out that the victim was Elizabeth Perkins, the sister of Judge Samuel Perkins (ancestors of Gary) who had sentenced Reuben Thacks to death. Elizabeth's murder had happened two months earlier than Reuben's death and a witness said that someone had shot her in her front garden from a brown automobile. However, the local police never kept investigating and the case was left open. Stats Victim: *'Catherine Reymonds' (Attacked on the runway of a beauty contest.) Murder Weapon: *'Broken bottle' Killer: *'Norma Sanders' Suspects Johnny Kyle (Event organizer) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats grapes - The suspect is a VIP guest in the pageant - The suspect rides a bike Suspect's appearance: - Norma Sanders (Beauty contestant) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats grapes - The suspect is a VIP guest in the pageant - The suspect rides a bike Suspect's appearance: - Salma Harrison (Beauty contestant) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats grapes - The suspect is a VIP guest in the pageant Suspect's appearance: - Julep Montgomery (Victim's rich employer) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats grapes - The suspect is a VIP guest in the pageant - The suspect rides a bike Suspect's appearance: - Darla Reymonds (Victim's sister) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer eats grapes *The killer is a VIP guest in the pageant *The killer rides a bike *The killer is under 6 feet tall *The killer has blond hair Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Trap in the pageant *Investigate Beach pageant stage (Clues: Victim's body, Broken bottle, Torn card, Protest sign) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Broken bottle (Result: Black grease) *Analyze Black grease (6:00:00) *Examine Torn card (Result: Xamba Gymnasium free pass) *Investigate Xamba Gymnasium (Clues: Bikini, Envelope) *Examine Bikini (Result: Norma Sanders' DNA) *See if Norma Sanders knows anything about the victim *Examine Invisible ink letter (Result: Message recovered) *Analyze Rude letter (4:00:00) *See why Salma Harrison told the victim she'd lose *Examine Protest sign (Result: Johnny Kyle's face) *Have a chat with Johnny Kyle about the case *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' The Godmother *Have a chat with Julep Montgomery *Investigate Julep's office (Clues: Tray with papers) *Examine Tray with papers (Result: Envelope) *Examine Stained letter (Result: Clean letter) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Norma Sanders' handwriting) *Analyze Police document photograph (7:00:00) *Quiz Norma Sanders about the denouncement *Investigate Gym lockers (Clues: Notebooks, Camera) *Examine Notebooks (Result: Ledger) *Examine Faded note (Result: Bank account number) *Analyze Bank account number (6:00:00) *Tell Darla Reymonds about her sister's death *Examine Camera (Result: Stalker's photos) *Examine Camera screen (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (10:00:00) *Confront Johnny Kyle about stalking the contestants *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Beautiful blood *Quiz Julep Montgomery about the victim's job *Investigate Business table (Clues: Sparkling note, Bottle of pills) *Examine Sparkling note (Result: Pink glitter) *Analyze Pink glitter (9:00:00) *Question Salma Harrison about her letter to Julep *Examine Victim's pills (Result: Anabolic steroids) *Analyze Anabolic steroids (6:00:00) *Ask Darla Reymonds about the steroids *Investigate VIP seats (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Examine Broken keypad (Result: Keypad restored) *Examine Surveillance camera (Result: Unlocked surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (10:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Dressed to Kill 1 (No stars) 'Dressed to Kill:' Queen *See what Julep Montgomery wants to talk about (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Julep's office (Clues: Sparkly device) *Examine Sparkly device (Result: Unlocked device) *Analyze Unknown device (5:00:00) *Confront Salma Harrison about her microphone (Reward: 140 XP) *Investigate Xamba Gymnasium (Clues: Open locker) *Examine Open locker (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Cathy's stuff (Result: Police folder) *Analyze Police folder (7:00:00) *Examine Blurry photograph (Result: Johnny Kyle's photograph) *Bring Johnny Kyle to the station *Analyze Old murder data (6:00:00) *Warn Johnny Kyle (Reward: Bikini) *Investigate Next Case Trivia *Chapter 1's name, "Trap in the pageant", was originally going to be the case name but it was later changed to Price of Beauty. *The case name is a tribute to the Suicide Silence song, "The Price of Beauty". *The "Harbie" dolls mentioned by Jerry Bryar in comparison to the contestants are a parody of the Barbie dolls. *Chase Windows (from Case #6, Snow Bunnies) was originally going to be one of the suspects and a pageant spectator, but Julep Montgomery took his place. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts cases